


april skies

by sparkling_cider



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Although very lame ones sorry, Banter, Fluff, It's dumb but I love it anyway, M/M, Pranks, april fool's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 21:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkling_cider/pseuds/sparkling_cider
Summary: Steve pulls a dumb prank. Bucky is kind of hopelessly in love with him.





	april skies

Bucky doesn't  _scream_ , thank you very much.

But it's nine in the morning on a Saturday, okay, and he's just slept for maybe ten hours, which is longer than he has in weeks, because someone—and he's not pointing fingers or naming names, but if Steve goddamn Rogers doesn't start  _wearing a hat_ —anyway, the unnamed person almost died from pneumonia and Bucky was stressed out, he's allowed that. And yesterday had been the first really warm day of the year because early spring weather in New York City is terrible, and Steve finally got over his cough, thank the lord Jesus, and Bucky has been kind of preoccupied for the past few weeks is the point.

So he didn't notice that it was March 31st. And he didn't notice that Steve was suspiciously quiet when they were going to bed. Bed singular, because—well.  _That_  is another reason why Bucky didn't notice the fact that Steve was very clearly planning something.

To his credit, even if he'd realized that it's April first and that Steve was going to Do A Thing, he would've expected salt in his coffee. A dick or two drawn on his arm. Not…

* * *

"Bucky," Steve says. "Bucky, wake up."

Bucky rolls over and away from him. It's Saturday, and he doesn't need to be anywhere for the whole day. If he's out of bed by noon, then he's failed as a person.

"It's past nine, you can't stay in bed for the whole day, c'mon."

"Watch me," Bucky says, although his face is still shoved in his pillow so it comes out more like a series of grunts. Steve should understand.

"I made coffee, asshole. It's going to get cold."

Steve really does know him too well. Bucky sighs and reluctantly opens his eyes.

And then  _screeches_ , because leaning over him is the president of the fucking United States, so Bucky does the rational thing and flings himself to the opposite side of the bed.

"What the fuck, what the fuck, what the—"

He stops to catch a breath, and upon a moment's reflction realizes that Franklin Delano Roosevelt is probably not in his apartment. Also, that's pretty clearly a picture cut out from a newspaper and then colored in later, which Bucky maybe should have realized but it's  _early_.

"Steve," Bucky says. He takes another breath, has another brief panic when he hears the frankly distressing sounds coming from the general location of Steve's mouth, assures himself that Steve is probably laughing, and collapses back on the bed.

"Holy shit," Steve is wheezing. "Your face, Buck, you should've seen your face," and then he dissolves in laughter again.

When Bucky's heart has calmed down to a managable state, he reaches over and rips the paper mask off Steve's face, because hearing Steve's voice coming from behind FDR's weird stately frown is getting kind of bizarre.

Steve is grinning at him from behind it, not laughing anymore but still on the edge.

"That was pretty good, wasn't it," he says.

Bucky tries his darndest to frown in disapproval. Steve is a piece of shit, and Bucky shouldn't be encouraging this kind of behavior. Next thing he knows, Steve will start thinking that Bucky actually likes him or something, and then he'll be done for.

Predictably, Bucky can't stop himself from grinning back at Steve. He's happy, dammit. It's been a long winter.

"It was terrible," Bucky says, as though that's fooling anyone. "You're an asshole, and I hate your guts."

Steve's smile turns soft, and there's a swoop of feeling in Bucky's gut that he's not prepared to deal with—not now, not ever.

"C'mere," he says, by way of distraction. "I've never made time with a president before."

The fond look in Steve's eyes disappears, replaced by a smirk that Bucky's much more comfortable with.

"First time for everything," Steve says. "Anyway, at least I got you up."


End file.
